iOur Kids Are inLove
by xXLordChaparroXx
Summary: Carly Daughter Courtney Shay fall InLove with her Fake Cousin Joel Puckett but what happen if their mother dont want them together Sidden, Carly&Gibby, O.C & O.C with Pregancy


iOur Kids are Inlove

A/N: In this story the time line is when Sam and Carly both are pregnant but no it's not like pregnant cheat by Freddie ok Sam got pregnant by Freddie and Carly got Pregnant by Gibby By the way if this story you don't like how it is please leave your review with some ideas I have some but just in case just Privet Message ok. Also I'm bran new to writing story

Pair are Carly& Gibby, Sam& Freddie, Jorel "Joel" Puckett Benson (O.C)&Courtney "Sky" Shay Gibson (O.C)

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

Chapter: Birth of Joel Puckett & Courtney Shay

Prologue

They'd arrived at the hospital, Freddie had got Sam into a wheelchair and had taken her to the birth unit, with Mrs. Bensons and Miss. Puckett walked right beside them. Mrs. Bensons was happy to know that their grandchild was about to be born as well Miss Puckett

"Hello how may I help you", the nurse said while she did some checks on Hospital computer.

"Yeah um My Wife here is in Labor and she need help", Freddie begun to talk with the Nurse.

"I See well I get her a room fast", as the nurse quickly went through the computer to find a empty room for Sam to be in, "Okay take her to Room 210 that the close room here and the elevator is down the hall".

"Thank you so much Miss" Freddie said while His mom Miss Bensons Push Sam wheelchair to the elevator

"Freddie its hurt so back I don't think I can't hold the baby in till I make it in the room", Sam told him, making Freddie smirk a little.

"Don't say that Sam you're a Puckett, Puckett's make it to the room", said while just stare into and just smirk at the remark she just said.

"I know ", Sam smiled as she turned back to Her Mother, "Me and Marissa are going to recording this to show our grandchild when they are old to know how they were Born"

As finished her sentence the door barged open and saw Carly and Gibby running to a room as they see Carly in a wheelchair, before they had a chance to see why was she in a chair they knew that she was also going into labor as well.

"Oh my God Sam, Freddie did you see that? You're not the only one that going to give birth Sam", Freddie told Sam quickly in her ear, trying to take her to the room before baby taking control of the situation they are in.

"We wait outside", Mrs. Benson smiled, sighing with relief when they sat down outside

Meanwhile.

Suspense suddenly hit Gibby and Carly as they sat down inside the room, Gibby went for a little wander up the corridor until he hit the toilet. He locked the door behind him and stared at his reflection, realizing what a mess he was becoming. Other than the fact his hair was in an appalling state, sticking out everywhere, his eyes had dark rings, making him look either tired or on drugs. Taking a deep breath he left the bathroom, and headed back to where Carly was, seeing she was on the Bed next to the chair where he'd been sitting moments before he went to the bathroom.

"How you doing sweetie", he smiled, sitting down chair next to her bed.

"IN PAIN BABE! I hope the baby girl comes out 100% okay", Carly Said to him, not making sense as her face saw sweating and turning red due to the pain.  
"Where my Mom when I need her?" said carly as she was about to burst into tears.  
"Carly sweetie don't worry I told your parents they should be here soon" Gibby tries to calm Carly down cause he hates to see his wife break down and cry herself to sleep.

"I hope they don't Miss their granddaughter birth after all they want to be here to see it happen", Carly tries to calm down little bit know she soon have a baby girl in her arms as she always wanted to have and now its happing with the perfect man.

"Sweetie were here ", As Carly Looked up before was her Mother and Father at the door Mr. and Mrs. Shay waking near the bed, "Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Shay

"Yeah it's just hurt a lot Mom. And it turns out I'm having a Daughter, but I'm having a lot of pain", Mrs. Shay smiled, still not over the Fact that she going to have Granddaughter to watch when she can.

Carly's screams made Gibby, Mrs. And Mrs Shay's flinch as they saw her scream, shocking them a little as they could hear her shouting at the pain.

Meanwhile with Sam

Freddie's phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up, seeing Spencer's number on the display, so he told Sam he was going to be back and walked down the corridor to where it was quiet enough to answer Spencer call.

"Hey Spencer how it been with the baby", Freddie spoke, forgetting he hadn't told Sam he was going out.

"Where are you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"At the hospital, With Sam she giving birth, Also Carly gives birth as well", Freddie told him as he realized Spencer didn't know.  
"WHAT I didn't know I be there as fast as I can", he snapped, clearly moving around as Freddie could hear the rustling.

"I was in with Sam, I didn't know you didn't knew your sister was giving birth, sorry Spencer", Freddie smiled as if he was in front of him.

"I won't be long", Spencer told him, hanging up and leaving Freddie smiling to himself.

"This is grim", Freddie muttered to himself as he sat outside Sam's room.

"I've never Knew Carly and Sam was going to give birth today at the same time", Gibby laughed, as he walks down the hallway spotting Freddie and flinching at the sound of Sam screaming.

"You said it Gibs Look at it in a few hours we have our Own Kids to take care", Freddie smirked as the door opened in front of them.

Doctor arrived in perfect timing coming out of Sam room as she was in the bed there, looking as if she was going to pass out, until a grin spread widely across her face.  
"It's a Boy", Doctor tells Freddie and Gibby the News, Freddie heading quickly into the room to return to his wife and the newest member of the Puckett/Bensons family.

Meanwhile in Carly Room

Carly was half sitting in the hospital bed holding her daughter when Gibby, and Spencer walked in, joining his mother and father. As soon as Carly saw her daughter eyes were streaming, as Ms Shay's, Spencer as the three fussed over the baby. Gibby took baby girl off Carly hand and smiled at Carly and as well the baby girl, getting a warm smile back as he look down at his daugther small hands on his .

"We've got a name", Carly announced as everyone calmed down a little, smiling at Carly as she spoke, "We're going to call her Courtney "Sky" Shay"

"That's great name sweetie", Ms. Shay smiled, adjusting to put her arm around 's waist.

Gibby checked the time on his watch as he saw Carly yawn, and realized how tired he was too, so decided they should try to get some sleep if she'd want to.

"Carly, do you mind if we get some sleep? I'm really tired"

"That's cool, I'm pretty tired too Gibby so is Sky", Carly smiled, turning back to everyone else.

"We're gunna try get some sleep, we'll come back tomorrow everyone to see sky", Gibby announced, before he and Carly waves their good bye to her family.

_Few Minutes later in Sam room_

"You want something to eat, Sam?", Freddie asked her as he walked next to the bed and looked back to see her laying on the bed with the baby boy they didn't came up with the name.

"You got any name's Freddie?", Sam questioned, not taking her eyes off her their son despite he don't have a name yet.

"You know we haven't have came up with anything yet", Sam Smile, before the door opening and walking were Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett coming in to see their Grandson.

" Why can't we just come up with a name to our son?", Sam shouted over to him, getting him to think of one as he heading towards Sam.

As she got an idea for the name and though about it well "Freddie how about we Name our Son Jorel "Joel" Puckett" as she look at Freddie while her Mom and Mother in law though about the name, "That's a wonderful Name Sweetie" Ms. Puckett said as she claps her hand at the wonderful name she thought of.

"Sam that a great name to name our son!", Freddie half shouted until Joel started to cry his face out.

"Great Freddie look what you did", Sam laughed loudly as she saw Joel crying and trying to calm him down.

Rather than get angry she smirked at him and went back to calming down Joel, Until Ms. Puckett went and pick up Joel off of Sam hand.

"Sam this is how you calm down a baby ", Ms. Puckett laughed and Sing a song to the baby to calm him down and it did, she watched Freddie and Sam watching her.

"Okay okay okay okay okay", Marissa repeated quickly as Freddie twisted his head into the view of his mother spot.

"What is it mom?", he asked her.

"It's getting late so we be on our way Right Pam" as she look at ms. Puckett holding Joel in her hand.

"Aww Cant We stay I don't wanna leave, he too beautiful", Pam Said, with a pupy dog eye and Joel hand over her his Grandma face while he laughing.

"No Pam lets go so they can rest we come back first thing Moring", Ms. Benson said to her, "You're Mean I want to stay and play more with Joel ", she said while being forced out by Ms. Benson making Sam Laughing at his mom way.

"Mama Losing", Sam shouted out, while she Joel to sleep.

As they leaving Freddie and Sam alone with Joel, Freddie held Sam as they fall asleep together celebrated their baby.  
_

Well if you read the story thanks you for reading my story and no its not done yet Btw Please leave your review


End file.
